The Truth Beneath the Sakura Tree
by Kionkitchee
Summary: "If I tell you the truth, will you believe me?" In which Takashiro was told the truth of the fated day. Takashiro x Reiga, slight Takashiro x Yomi. Twisted truth. Warnings inside!


**The Truth beneath the Sakura Tree**

**By Kionkitchee**

**Disclaimer:** Odagiri Hotaru-_sensei_

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rated:** T

**Pairings:** Takashiro x Reiga (slight Takashiro x Yomi, Reiga x Yuki)

**Warnings:** Shounen ai, yaoi, **OOC**,** typos**,** bad grammar**, dark theme, dark!Yomi.

**Summary:** "If I tell you the truth, will you believe me?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**The Truth beneath the Sakura Tree**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I was happy when you said you'd be waiting for what'll become of my Sakura tree. You also believed that I wasn't evil and was just trying to figure out myself. However, you believe Yomi more. That was why I cannot let you know the truth of that fateful day. You won't believe me anyway.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"**I shall reveal the truth…"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was a nice day after the battle. Giou clan and its employees were having peaceful time. The God's Light, the Zweilts, and Luka were camping on the wide backyard of the main residence at Kamakura. They were free from anything concerning the next battle that is still unknown until further premonition, but of course they cannot let their guard down.

Takashiro watched the teenagers who were having fun teasing Yuki and Sodom from the window of his room. He smiled softly as he leaned on the wall, then sighing in relieve. For a while, there will be no fight against the dark side, and they can live peacefully until otherwise, he thought. And for that, he felt grateful.

He can get a rest which he needs very much. He can regain his power to maintain himself and to prevent the awakening of the Duras within him.

Takashiro closed the window in half then gracefully placed himself on a wooden chair. He leaned on its body and slowly closed his eyes. He hoped to be engulfed in a deep sleep without any nightmare he often faced before.

The one of that fateful day.

**-.-.-.-.-.-Somewhere in a dream-.-.-.-.-.-**

He walked through the dark path, leading him to nowhere. He glanced at the right and the left but found nothing except darkness. He proceeded towards, thinking that maybe he will find something at the end of this path. Surely, not long from walking straight, he saw something bright afar. He tried to approach it but for no luck. He stuck on his place like he cannot move or else… doesn't want to. Thus, he was standing there silently looking at the light that slowly changed its shape.

His eyes widened when they saw the shape of a crying child.

"… will you believe me?"

The child spoke softly between its sobs.

"If I tell you the truth, will you believe me?"

Takashiro frowned as he looked at the child. He realized that even though it has long hair, it was a boy who wore a light blue _hakama_ that looked so familiar to him.

So frighteningly familiar.

Black eyes then stared at him painfully.

_Reiga?!_

He couldn't trust his own eyes. Someone that staring at him was definitely not Reiga. It couldn't be Reiga. Because… because there's no such a way that the stoic Reiga would look at him like that. There's no way Reiga would look at him painfully… longingly…

"The Sakura tree…" That child said, "didn't bloom at all before you told me you'd be waiting for the kind of flower petals I would make. But your words alone have made me happy beyond everything."

Cherry petals started to appear as though the wind itself brought upon it. In the darkness, they were shining like a glimmer of the sun throughout the trees. Beautiful like a shattered diamond.

"That's why I tried my best," Little Reiga said again, "I tried my best to grow the tree by my own hands so that you could see what becomes of me…" He wiped the tears from his eyes to smile softly at the man who was gazing at him intently. "No matter how hard it was, no matter what another people said to me, even treating me like a monster, I still tried my best."

Takashiro felt like he was stabbed by an unseen blade through his heart from seeing Reiga's smile. He clutched his chest tightly, hoping to reduce the pain.

"Then, the court asked for our help to exterminate demons because they couldn't handle it by themselves, and you agreed to do the favor. Even though I proposed to do it myself, you already agreed. Instead, you wanted me to stay and protect the village. That you were counting on me."

Yes, Takashiro remembered it. He remembered the time when they, along with Yomi, were standing in front of the unbosoming Sakura tree, talking in a peaceful atmosphere.

"Did you know that you made me worried instead of happy?" asked little Reiga. The smile was completely vanished from his face. "No, you didn't because you couldn't see what was raging inside my mind."

He could feel it. Takashiro could feel the intense aura that came from the boy. It was so dark and full of anger but…

His eyes widen again.

void of hatred.

_How come…?!_

"Yomi told you that she was worried of me. She was worried that I wouldn't know what to do with such power. But then you said that it would never happen to me. I heard that but I couldn't bring myself to thank you for trusting me. Besides, I couldn't thank you for anything I'm sure to be doing later… because I was tainted… my blood is not as pure as you…" The boy slowly stood but still in his place. His eyes now gazing at something far, far away, to the memories he kept within.

"You talked to me out of kindness, telling that Yomi was simply concerned about me. When I told you I was like the unbosoming Sakura, you made me realized that there were buds that beginning to swell. I was happy beyond words. I was happy because finally, I could show you what I'm worth of. You were the source of my happiness, Takashiro."

Takashiro was stunned.

"You would try to finish your job quickly, so that you could return in time to see the flowers. I was expecting nothing but your arrival day by day. Though I knew you tried to come back for Yomi who was waiting patiently for you, I still hoped something different."

At that explanation, Takashiro couldn't help but think that something is missing. _What was he talking about?_

"The four of us were the Saints of Giou clan. Ario, you, Yomi, and I, we were the protectors from demons' infiltrations. We were strong on our own different ways but powerful enough to unite all of our powers together. However, someone didn't feel satisfied with it."

Takashiro watched that boy greeted his teeth and clenched his fist like what he is going to say was something sacred and could not be said. It seemed that the burden he is facing was weight tons.

"That someone was… Yomi."

As if hearing the loudest thunder in the middle of the night, Takashiro heard the boy's whisper so clearly. Hence, he cannot believe it. Why Yomi—

"Despite her gentle appearance, Yomi longed for absolute power. She wanted to be the most powerful saint of all so that she could command any demon and monster… even human. She wanted our power to be hers but didn't want us to know her ugly desire. That's why she managed to appear so kind… even to me who was half human and half duras."

Impossible… there's no way Yomi—

"I knew her true nature because I can sense the malice she spread invisibly, especially when she was with me. She didn't bother to camouflage it better because she knew I couldn't do anything for I was born from a human mother and an opast father. People feared me blindly and of course never believe me. I couldn't talk of anything." Little Reiga clutched his own chest as if in pain, not to mention that biting his own lip would make it worse.

"Yomi got close to you because she liked you but truthfully, it was because you have the most powerful aura among us four that not even Ario can surpass even though he was the supreme leader. You were also the easiest target for her because you happened to love her. She said it herself when you were away to the capital."

No… NO WAY!

"When the Sakura tree blossomed, it means that my power reaches its peak. Yomi… she tried to take over mine by summoning horde of demons inside the castle. I tried to stop her without using my ability. Instead, I called for Ario who happened to be near us. We tried to stop her but we didn't know that she was so strong, enough to send Ario to death. I was panicked and thinking that what could we do if she managed to obtain your power. She was too powerful to be stopped bare hands. That's why, I used my ability."

Little Reiga looked at Takashiro who appeared to be shaking slightly. That boy wanted to stop his story but he couldn't. He thought that Takashiro deserved to know the truth even though it would hurt him more… even though he himself has to tell the deepest secret in his heart…

"At first, I couldn't bring myself to attack her. She was your precious person. She was your precious woman in your life, and you loved her. Every time I thought about it, my body became numb, thus left her to attack me. I managed to avoid her attack but the villagers didn't. Fire started to consume everything. Bodies and corpses lying on the red ground engulfing the castle. She became an epitome of madness, yet, she stood still elegantly and beautifully as if nothing she's done was evil.

"I need to stop her, which was what I was thinking back then. However, you crossed my mind and I froze again. What would you think if you see her like this? What would you think if you see this craziness? What would you think if I was the one who stop her? I kept asking those questions. Surely, you won't believe it… you won't believe me."

This time, Takashiro was the one who froze. Indeed, if the truth was the same with what little Reiga has explained, he would never believe it. But, it cannot be the truth, right?

"It left me no choice but to take her part. I decided to be the one who did all of that. I decided to be the epitome of madness and killed her instead. So that you can continue to love the gentle Yomi and to hate the crazy Reiga. So that you can think of her beautiful smile who loved peace more than anything. So that… you won't know her true nature that can break your heart…"

How sad the boy's voice was… It was painful as if tearing his soul in pieces. However, he still cannot believe the truth. He cannot imagine that the gentle Yomi could do something frighteningly horrible like that and blame it all on Reiga. He cannot trust Reiga's story now—but… but he didn't find any fault in it.

Did Reiga tell the truth? Or was he just playing with Takashiro's feelings? If that was the truth, why did Reiga take all the blame for the sake of Takashiro's heart? Even to the point where they fought each other in each lifetime? Why did Reiga—

"Don't trust me, Takashiro. It's okay. You may forget this unrealistic story. You can blame me for everything. You can treat me as a traitor however you wish."

Little Reiga was glowing now. The darkness that surrounded him slowly fading as the boy started to shatter like a broken mirror. Flower petals began to expose themselves better, painting the darkness with warm colours.

"Reiga…"

"Just trust me about one thing, Takashiro. I really wanted us to see the blooming Sakura together…"

"Reiga!"

Little Reiga smiled a sad one to the man as the still intact body of him slowly turned into the grown up Reiga at the Heian period. "This is your dream, Takashiro. You're the one who decide whether to trust it or abandon it."

Takashiro ran towards Reiga but it felt like he was so far away. "Wait, Reiga! You never tell me the most important answer I need! Why did you—"

But Reiga has disappeared, leaving Takashiro to face the reality he's about to come.

"'REIGAAAAA!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-Back to the reality-.-.-.-.-.-**

Takashiro woke up panting. For a moment, he didn't recognize his surrounding but slowly he knew it. He was still in his room, on a wooden chair where sleep took him… and brought him to the dream.

What was that about? It was just a dream but it felt real as if Reiga himself explained the whole story to him face-to-face… that Yomi was the mastermind of the massacre and Reiga was the black sheep. That Yomi was thirst for power.

Is that the truth?

Takashiro let a heavy sigh. He didn't know the answer. Actually, he's afraid of knowing the real answer. He's afraid to know that for all this time, he was wrong… that Reiga is innocent. But of course it could be a trick played by Reiga to win the battle! He really didn't know the answer…

Maybe Yuki knows? He's been with Reiga's reincarnate, Wakamiya Kanata, for almost 15 years, right?

Then, Takashiro decided to have a chat with Yuki after dinner.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Yuki, can I ask you something?" Takashiro asked Yuki to come with him to the bamboo forest in the backyard of the residence.

"Of course, Takashiro-san," said Yuki with smile.

"What kind of person was Wakamiya Kanata?"

Yuki was taken aback. Not that he never expect Takashiro to ask him that but to start the conversation from that topic. Nevertheless, he'd be glad to answer as he can remember.

"Kanata-san is a gentle person. He is kind, smart, and caring for the children in Asahi Orphanage. He always helps people in need as he can and soothes them from uneasiness. He was the first person who cares enough to be bothered by me. I look up to him and admire him," explained him softly.

Takashiro knew that Yuki still treats Reiga as Wakamiya Kanata and it will last forever. No matter what he was inflicted upon, to him, Reiga is still the very same Wakamiya Kanata. Takashiro smiled despite himself.

"He must be precious to you, Yuki," he said while stroking Yuki's hair. The teen just nodded his head.

"Uhm, Takashiro-san, can I say something?" asked Yuki after a brief silent. When Takashiro nodded, he continued. "When I released the God's Light at that time, I happened to see the past you had mentioned before… about Giou clan's protectors. However, what I saw was a little bit different from what you told me that day."

Something flicked Takashiro's mind. Maybe that was the…

"I don't really understand because it was sort of jumbled but I saw a woman with dark hair summoning many demons and commanding them to attack two people in front of her. Then, fire erupted and surrounded Sakura trees, castle, and village. For a while, there's nothing happen again but then several duras and opast were fighting the demons and chased them away… leaving two figures facing each other. The woman attacked the man but the man didn't fight back as if surrendering. But then, I heard your voice shouting something and then the man pierced the woman on her neck with something. I was too shocked to realize that the man was Giou Reiga but when I knew it's him, I didn't feel any malice at all…"

And Takashiro stared at Yuki as if searching for any lie but none. He's telling the truth.

"I saw him cradle the woman for a moment before disappearing. After he attacked you, I came to the surface." Yuki now was staring at the ground; afraid that maybe he has said something offending.

"Anything else you saw Yuki?"

The said teen shook his head. "I heard something though. I heard Giou Reiga saying sorry to you… He said 'I'm sorry for everything, Takashiro' before disappearing…"

Now, Takashiro knows the truth. Everything… everything that little Reiga said is true. Yomi was the mastermind of the massacre. He let out a long sigh as if a part of burdens on his shoulder has been lifted. He doesn't know why he felt like that but he just felt it. Then, he ruffled Yuki's hair in a grateful way.

"Thanks for telling me, Yuki."

And now, what should he do first? Should he tell the truth to the clan and stop this pointless fight? Or should he find a way to contact Reiga and talk to him face-to-face?

He needs to know the real reason Reiga did all of that.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"… **in the presence of Sakura tree"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Their meeting was out of prediction. Neither Takashiro nor Reiga had any premonition before. It was not at a battle place or a kind of old castle like their last one. It was not in Kamakura residence too or Asahi Orphanage. It was simply in an antique café called **Cherry Coffee**. Why could they meet there out of the blue? Simple. Yuki told Takashiro a café where a very delicious coffee is made since the man loves coffee more than other drinks. It is happened to be the café where Reiga likes to spend his evening at, not to mention that Yuki knew that place from him when they were still at the orphanage. Thus, a coincidence met them both at that place.

Takashiro was surprised, so did Reiga. However, none of them were willing to back down. So, there they are, inside the café, ordering their favourite coffee while sitting far away from each other. Takashiro preferred to sit in front of the bar while Reiga prompted to sit on the corner, facing glass windows.

"I never see you before. Usually, the costumers who come here know this place from someone who has already visited once—since it's pretty far from anywhere."

The long haired man looked at the bartender who was speaking to him. He smiled a little, "My brother told me this place serves a very delicious coffee. That's why I want to try it despite its distance to anywhere."

The bartender chuckled. "I'll make sure you get the best taste ever, uhm…"

"The name's Takashiro," Takashiro extended his hand, waiting for the other man to shake it.

"Rio. Nice to meet you, Takashiro-kun." They were shaking hands as they smiled at each other. And Takashiro couldn't help but feel that the man seems familiar. Built body, shoulder-length dark hair, and taller than him… Maybe it was just his imagination.

"Then, I'll be back with your coffee." Rio walked to the counter to make the most popular and delicious coffee in his café.

Takashiro nodded before let out a sigh. Now he's in the same café with Reiga, the one he wants to meet the most, yet he doesn't know how to approach the man without hesitation. He doesn't know if Reiga is willing to talk to him or otherwise. He doesn't want to make a ruckus outside. Well, it's not like he was looking for one but with Reiga you cannot guess what will happen next. Should he really talk to him about the truth? What if the dream was wrong? But Yuki saw the same thing on their last battle; he could not be lying to him.

But why did Takashiro dream about it? What could possibly be the trigger? Was it because of the God's Light's effect? Maybe it was telling him to stop fighting the wrong enemy. Maybe it was telling him that the battle has already over years ago. Maybe it was telling him to realize that Reiga is in pain from the fault truth. Maybe it was telling him that they don't need to fight with each other… that they may have peace…

He wants to believe it. He wants to believe in Reiga. He wants to but he can't… At least not now. He still needs a clear answer from Reiga. An answer to decide everything.

"Here you go, Takashiro-kun!" Rio placed a cup of coffee in front of Takashiro. "Take a sip and get ready to feel the electric warmth—or that's what many costumers said after drank it." He gave him a playful wink before setting behind the counter to clean a mug.

Tasting the black liquid, Takashiro couldn't help but feel that electric warmth. Just like Yuki said, it was very delicious. It was not like any other coffee which tasted bitter unless you add sugar or milk or cream to make it a bit sweetly, it tasted more of bittersweet without adding anything. Such a taste he just found!

"It's the best of the best, Rio-san!" said Takashiro calmly although you can hear an exited tone within.

Rio laughed a bit. "I told you so! It's not my original coffee though," he said.

Takashiro took a sip again. "I thought it was this café's most popular and delicious coffee?"

"Yeah, it is, but the idea came from my favourite costumer." Rio pointed his chin to the corner where a man sat alone while looking through the glass window. "You see, Kanata-kun is the one who came up with the idea several years ago."

_Reiga? Several years ago?_

"The first time he came here was when he was still in junior high. This café was still a small one that didn't have many costumers. He likes the name of this café and often visits when he has leisure time. Sometimes he would bring his brother along and then left after hours looking at the Sakura tree beside this café. Apparently, he likes that tree so much then prompted to make a coffee using its petals. I never think that the petals will add such a nice taste on the coffee. That's why I asked his permission to list his original coffee on the menu, and he agreed. Until now, it becomes the most popular coffee I ever made," explained Rio with a smile.

_Cherry Coffee… Sakura tree… Ah, Reiga…_

Takashiro let out a small chuckle as if laughing his own self. He knows now and he mentally slaps himself for not noticing it. He wants to beat himself for being an idiot who treats anything like a trash.

Reiga was waiting for him. No, it's not true. Reiga IS still waiting for him. Even when they were friends, even when they were rivals, even when they are enemies, Reiga is still waiting patiently for him. Not Yomi, not Ario, not Yuki but him. Reiga is still hoping to see that Sakura together with him. He is such a fool.

Takashiro gazed at the solitude in the corner. His eyes softened while his lips formed a melancholy smile. He doesn't want to wait in doubt any longer. He needs to go to Reiga. Now.

"Excuse me, Rio-san," said Takashiro as he walked slowly to approach Reiga with the delicious coffee on his hand. He didn't see a knowing smile that played on the bartender's face. When he was standing in front of Reiga's table, he saw something that makes his heart thumping loudly.

A big Sakura tree shining the night with its elegant flower petals… magnificent… stunningly beautiful… It stands still on the ground and seems like a wonderful glass picture painted by God's hands.

Takashiro stared at the tree longingly; remembering the old days where the three of them stood beneath those Sakura tree together… no harm, no evil, no malice. Almost as if he wanted to go back to that moment… but he can't. The past cannot be replayed but the future still can be decided for the better.

"Reiga," called Takashiro, "I know the truth."

Still gazing at the panorama, Reiga replied, "What truth?"

"About Yomi… and you."

Silence covered the air, only the breeze of the wind giggling softly through the half-opened window, sending several petals inside. The tree's branch knocked on the glass gently as if telling a story in the form of Morse. It looked like a sad story from the past that still hoping to find its happy end version. Like the people within its embrace.

"I told you… it was far too late." Reiga whispered softly. Like Takashiro, he also thought about the past where the choice had been nothing but pain.

Takashiro put his coffee on the table, and then he walked to stand beside Reiga's seat. "Yes, it's far too late to fix the past but the future hasn't been decided yet."

Reiga snorted. He lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. Nonetheless, he was still facing the Sakura tree through the glass window.

"Yes, it has… either you or I will die. Though, I don't plan to live if you're dead."

The answer was so painfully clear it made Takashiro do nothing else but hold Reiga in his arms. Tightly yet softly he embraced that man who did nothing but stay… as if tired of anything… as if longing for the rest he needed for years.

"Sorry for being late, Reiga."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hotsume gaped at the sight he was seeing. Beside him, Shuusei blinked several times as if to make sure what he was seeing was not a dream. Behind Shuusei, Senshiro took of his glasses to be cleaned then wore it again to reassure himself that his eyes are still functioning. Next to Senshiro was Kuroto who was eating an ice cream with Tsukumo, who was eating a pack of cookies on his right side. Both of them focused only on their food although they paid attention to the same sight the older three was seeing. In front of them was Touko who stared suspiciously at the same picture.

There, in front of them, their leader was chatting friendly with the leader of the dark side. Plus, Yuki was hugging that raven guy quite happily with Luka by his side.

"WHAT THE HELL'S THAT?!" yelled Hotsuma.

"That's what I want to know!" added Touko as she found that sight a bit annoying.

Upon hearing his friends' complains, Yuki let go of Reiga with a smile still plastered on his face. He realized that they need to know the truth of Giou clan's traitor.

"You owe them an explanation, Yuki," said Reiga as he ruffling the teen's hair.

Nodding, Yuki said, "See you later, Kanata-san!" before running towards the Zweilts. Luka followed after.

Reiga stared at his brother as a tender smile curved on his lips. At last, Yuki is still willing to forgive and accept him despite all of his wrongdoings. It makes him relieve because Yuki is precious and he doesn't want to lose the boy… the same as he doesn't want to lose a certain someone, who was standing in front of him.

The purpose of the battle he inflicted upon them was for his own death. He thought that if he were to die, it would be better by Takashiro's hands, so that he may never reveal the truth of Yomi who was precious to that man… so that Takashiro wouldn't get more hurt than he already was… so that he may vanish for eternity with no chance to return back, and the battle would end for good. Takashiro would be happy.

He was wrong. By planning his own death, he caused many terrible things to people, especially Takashiro who trusted him in the first place. All he had to do was telling the truth about the epitome of madness. What came after should have been better than those silly battles. Takashiro would still believe him though it might take years. Luze, Luka's twin brother, told him that ironically. Perhaps Luze felt the same as Takashiro and needed years to forgive his brother. Perhaps he is still waiting for Luka to return to him no matter how long it will take. Talk about hopelessness. Perhaps Cadenza and Elegy know his true purpose too.

"Sakura tree…"

Reiga looked at Takashiro. "Hm?"

Takashiro smiled tenderly at his half. "I've been wondering if you planted your own Sakura tree somewhere…"

"Do you want to see it?"

That time, Takashiro knows how to answer for it was as clear as the bright sky. And Reiga doesn't have to hide the truth anymore.

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

My first fanfic in Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru (Betrayal knows My Name) fandom. I just couldn't help but want more of Takashiro x Reiga moments! I love them but a little disappointed when I found their fanfic is less than ten! I need more of them! That's why I decided to add more. Also, I don't really like Yomi but I tried not to bash her cruelly. And for Rio's part, I guess you already know who he was.

I'm sorry if the characters are too OOC, especially on Takashiro and Reiga's parts, but thanks for reading.

Review and constructive criticisms, would you? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames.

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
